Mandess
by Andrea1MUSE
Summary: Madness Prólogo: Edward es muy celoso con su novia de 19 años, Bella. Cuando el tiene 24 años es mucha diferencia. Por cualquier cosa le reclama a Bella. Que consecuencias traerá esto.
1. Chapter 1

Conociéndonos  
POV BELLA  
Mientras caminaba por la calle buscando un refugio de la molesta lluvia encontré una cafetería. Toda empapada entre a pedir una café caliente.  
Pero se preguntarán¿por qué mojada? Respuesta fácil: Alice. Todo empezó en la mañana cuando ella quiso y de compras (otra vez). Y así me arrastro al centro comercial para compras de todo; ropa, collares, pulseras, perfume,etc. Así qué me escape de Alice y salí del centro comercial corriendo, gracias a dios no me caí y ahora ve me aquí en una cafetería todo mojada.  
Después de que el mesero me diera mi café; lo tomé de poco a poco, para que me calentara un poco. Después de pedir la cuenta pague el café y me propuse salir de ahí, pero me di cuenta de que la lluvia estaba más fuerte que cuando llegué. Revise la hora en mi teléfono y era un poco tarde, así que sí molestarme en enfermarme me dirigí a la puerta, pero alguien piso una mano sobre mi hombro y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi brazo; algo que jamás había sentido.  
Me voltee para ver quien era; era un Adonis:alto mas o menos 1.80, cabello bronce todo despeinado, unos ojos verdes que hipnotizarían a todo el mundo, piel pálida, casi como la mía, nariz recta y unos labios para besarlos hasta en fin... (Pero Bella que estas pensando)  
-¿Disculpe?-dije. Apartando su mano de mi hombro(Dedos largos y finos, podría ocuparlos para muchas cosas...).  
-Perdón-dijo con una voz aterciopelada-Pero no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas así... Si quieres puedo llevarte.  
Un extraño o mejor dicho un adonis me llevaría a casa. ¿Qué tal si es un secuestrador?  
-No, estoy bien, puedo irme sola.-dije con voz firme.  
-Insisto. Una bella dama como usted no puedo irse sola.-Me sonroje. Y prosiguió- Disculpe, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.-término con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.  
-¿Cómo sabré si no es un secuestrador? O pero aún ¿Un violador?-termine diciendo. Aunque me encantaría que me llevará e hiciera varias cosas conmigo...(¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabeza Bella?).  
-¿Puedo enseñarte mi licencia de conducir o mi identificación?.  
-Esta bien. Pero sólo me lleva a mi casa y .-dije con emoción en mi voz.  
Me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta, pero Edward me abrió la puerta así que salí primero. No sabía cual era su auto. Pero sólo había un Volvo plateado al lado de la banqueta; supuse que ese era su auto.  
Me abrió la puerta y entre al asiento del copiloto, después el entro al piloto y cerro la puerta. Adentro del auto era acogedor y fresco. Me di cuenta que había mojado todo el asiento con mi cabello y mi ropa.  
-Disculpa que te mojara el asiento.  
-No hay problema. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto con una cierta curiosidad.  
-Bella Swan-me miro como sí tuviera tres ojos-Es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella es menos informal.  
-Un nombre bello para una persona hermosa.  
Me sonroje y aparte la mirada de él. Después de decirle en donde vivía me dispuse a revisar mi celular para ver si tenía llamadas de Alice. Tenía cinco llamadas pérdidas y diez mensajes de ella, Jasper y Emmett . Para no preocuparla tanto le marqué a su celular... Al primer tono contesto:  
-¿En dónde estás Bella?-grito Alice.  
-Ya voy de camino. Alguien se ofreció a llevarme a casa. No te preocupes.  
-¿CÓMO SABES QUE NO ES UN SECUESTRADOR BELLA?-dijo con una voz muy histérica.  
-Si fuera un secuestrador 1. Me habría pegado en la cabeza o algo así. 2. Tal vez me hubiera puesto en la cajuela o en el asiento de atrás y te digo que estoy en el asiento del copiloto. Y por último ya me habría violado o manoseado y te juro que estoy vestida. A parte si fuera un secuestrador no estaríamos en frente de mi casa ¿no crees?-acabe mi monólogo.  
-Esta bien, pero yo no saldré por ti Bella sigue lloviendo. Aquí te espero.-término Alice más tranquila.  
Después de guardar mi teléfono en el bolso, me gire para ver a un Edward con las manos en el volante con los nudillos casi blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Me miro y se tranquilizó un poco.  
-Gracias Edward, por traerme a mi casa y perdón por lo del cuero mojado.  
-En serio no te disculpes; no es tu culpa que llueva.-me dedico una sonrisa torcida.-Nos vemos luego Bella.  
Salí del coche y me dirigí rápido adentro de la casa para tomar una ducha caliente. Entre, por suerte no me caí y Alice me recibió con un fuerte abrazó y típicas preguntas unas seguidas de otras:  
-¿En dónde estabas?¿Porqué escapaste del centro comercial?¿Porqué no contestabas el teléfono? Me tenías muy preocupada. Le pedí a Jasper y a Emmett que te marcarán y aún así no contestabas.  
-Me escape del centro comercial y empezó a llover ligero y luego se cayo el cielo ; me detuve en una pequeña cafetería y listo, Edward se ofreció a traerme a casa y aquí estoy. -me separe de ella y antes de que preguntara por Edward dije.-Mañana te cuento de el, quiero tomarme una ducha. Buenas noches Alice.-y me fui.  
Me dirigí a la ducha mientras Alice asimilaba la noticia de Edward. Me desvestí poco a poco, ya que la ropa seguía mojada y era un poco difícil. El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo; me lave el cabello y el cuerpo. Salí de la ducha y me seque el cabello con la secadora, me puse una pijama caliente y me acosté en la cama, prendí la lámpara y saque Cumbres Borrascosas para leerlo de nuevo.  
Mientras leía, me hice preguntas en mi cabeza, por ejemplo ¿Porqué Edward se ofreció a traerme a casa? ¿Porqué (como todos los hombres)no me pidió mi teléfono? O ¿Porqué no me pidió una cita o algo así? No soy fea pero tampoco soy tan bonita. En primera no soy alta; soy de estatura media, segunda bronceada no soy; soy tan blanca como el cal y por último mi cabello no es rubio, soy castaña; mis ojos son cafés chocolates. No soy nadie especial.  
Con ese último pensamiento me dormí.  
Desperté por el grito de Alice, así que decidí bajar que pasaba.  
Cuando entré a la sala había un arreglo de flores muy lindo a mi parecer.  
-¿Quien te le trajo Alice, fue Jasper?-pregunte con curiosidad.  
-No tonta, es tuyo.-lo dijo con tanta naturalidad.  
Me quede perpleja. ¿Quien lo pudo mandar? Jasper. No lo creo. Es amable conmigo, pero no fue el. Emmett. Tampoco. El es casi mi hermano-adoptivo, pero no fuel él. Rosalie es un poco posesiva con él.  
Y Jacob es mi mejor amigo del alma, a lo mejor fue él. Me mira con otros ojos; aunque yo solo lo veo como mi hermano que nunca tuve. Pero Edward...  
-¿No piensas ver el recado? Vamos ábrelo.  
Fui directo al arreglo de flores, agarre con mucha lentitud y leí en voz alta:  
"Espero que pienses en mi, aunque nos conocimos en una cafetería. Me gustaría volver a verte en la misma cafetería.  
Me encantasteis desde el primer momento en que te vi toda mojada, tus ojos color chocolate y tu cabello caoba.  
Te espero a las 3:00pm.  
Siempre tuyo E. C."  
-¿Quien es E. C., Bella?-coloco sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas.  
-No se Alice. En realidad pensé que era Jacob; no pensé que fuera Edward Cullen.-respondí con sinceridad.  
-Que esperas para ir Bella. Tengo que arreglarte, que esperas. Rápido.  
Así qué Alice me arreglo con vestido azul que me quedaba a mitad de la rodilla, me maquillo un poco y dejo mi cabello suelto.  
Me fui directo a la cafetería de ayer y lo encontré recargado sobre su Volvo plateado. Estaba más hermoso que ayer; traje negro, cabello despenado color bronce y sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me dirigí hacia el y lo salude, me invito a entrar a la cafetería y platicamos sobre nuestros gustos, preferencias musicales y todo aquello que nos gustaba más hacer, coincidimos en nuestros pasatiempos favoritos.  
El me contó que tenía 25 años, trabajaba con su padre en hospital más famoso de todo Seattle, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Su madre era diseñadora de interiores más famosa del Seattle, Esme Cullen.  
Tenía un hermano menor llamado Emmett Cullen, quien por casualidad era mi casi hermano-adoptivo.  
Se graduó en la universidad de Seattle y empezó a trabajar desde muy joven como ayudante en el hospital con su padre y finalmente se graduó.  
Y yo le conté sobre cosas mías, por ejemplo: mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, nací en Forks, Washington.  
Mi niñez la viví en Phoenix con mi mama y su nuevo esposo Phil, un jugador de béisbol profesional.  
Mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks, quien se casó con Renee, mi madre, el cual estuvieron jóvenes en su relación y nací yo. Mi madre dejo a mi padre porque se sentía sofocada en el pequeño pueblo en donde siempre llovía; así que me llevo con ella a los pocos meses de haber nacido y luego se casó con Phil, un buen tipo que la quiere.  
Cuando cumplí 17años, mi madre quería viajar con Phil, pero no podía por que ella todavía me tenía que cuidar; así que decidí mudarme con mi padre Charlie a Forks. Finalmente llegue a la casa en dónde vivía Charlie y acomode mis cosas. Ese mismo día me regalo un auto; era una pickup viejo color rojo-naranja de los años 80' s, quien de la compra a Billy Black, un viejo amigo de mi padre y de ahí vino Jacob quien esta enamorado de mi, pero yo de el no.  
Después del instituto decidí ir a una universidad cerca de Charlie y ahora estudio literatura inglesa.  
También le conté como conocí a su hermano y era mi medio hermano. Y así pasamos toda la tarde.

Después de muchas más citas, nos hicimos novios oficialmente. Casi en total llevamos 4 meses. El sigue trabajando y estudiando. El es un poco celoso y posesivo. Lo he visto muchas veces, por ejemplo: en una de nuestras citas, me llevo a comer comida italiana; el mesero me dio su teléfono cuando pedimos la cuenta, trate de romperlo y decirle que tenía novio pero Edward se me adelanto; le dijo una variedad de cosas de no quise escuchar y me fui al coche. Esa noche me enoje un poco porque el no tenía confianza en nosotros y en mi.  
No le hablé por un día. Cuando lo vi al día siguiente me pidió perdón y me dijo que no lo dejara porque no podría vivir sin mi. Lo perdone con un fugaz beso.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV  
¿Quien fue?  
Por fin Bella era mi novia. Me era un gran alegría que ella me dijera que si quería ser mi novia a sus casi 19 años y yo de 25.  
Tenía celos cuando alguien la miraba, la tocaba accidentalmente o hablaba con hombres. Tenían qué entender que ella solo era mía. Así qué la besaba enfrente de ellos hasta que nos quedáramos sin aire. Y siempre era así. Cuando le hice una "escena de celos" me dejo de hablar por un día; no contestaba el teléfono ni el de su casa. Casi morí ese día pero al día siguiente me perdono y le dije que no me quedara.  
No hay un día en el cual no viva, respire y me esfuerce por ella. Ella es mi mundo. Ella es mi luz que ilumina cada día. Ella es el entorno al cual giro.  
Esa tarde estábamos en mi casa, ya que era sábado. Estábamos mirando una película. Ella estaba recargada en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura hacia mi. Empezó a besar su cuello y fui directo a su lóbulo para chuparlo, mientras ella gemía en mi pecho.  
-Te deseo tanto Bella.-dije con la voz ronca de puro deseo.  
La senté ahorcadas en mi y empezó a besarla furiosamente, después me pase a su cuello. Ella torpemente empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y por fin la saco.  
-Vamos a la habitación-susurro en mi oído con voz seductora. Yo a respuesta gemí.  
Me pare del sofá y enrolle sus piernas a mis cintura. Ella podría sentir mi erección en su vientre. Me dirigí a la habitación, cuando llegamos la puse suavemente en la cama y me puse encima de ella; no poniendo mi peso en ella. Volví a besarla suavemente y empece a quitarle su blusa, tenía un sostén negro de encaje; eso hizo notable más mi erección.  
Poco a poco fuimos quedándonos sin ropa, hasta que Bella solo tenía sus pequeñas bragas del mismo color que su sostén. Se las quite poco a poco. Bella estaba evitando mi mirada.  
-Mírame Bella.-note que no me miraba, así que agarré su barbilla y la gire hacia muy sonrojada-Mírame.  
Bella siguió con su mejillas sonrojadas. Mire su cuerpo y supuse que ella era mi propia diosa. Era tan hermosa; piel cremosa, tan blanca como la leche, labios rosas e hinchados por tanto que le estado besando. Ella era tan hermosa.  
-Eres mía Bella y de nadie más-hice una pausa- lo haré tan delicadamente como sea posible para que no te duela. Ok.  
Me mira con su ceño fruncido. Tal vez estaba pensando que yo era su primera vez.  
Agarre mi pene y fui introduciendo poco a poco en ella. Era tan caliente y estrecha. Empezó a gemir mientras yo me introducía en ella. Entre hasta el final y no encontré ninguna barrera, ni siquiera una lágrima en su ojo y el dolor. Nada.  
¿Quien fue el primero que robo la virginidad de Bella? Tuvo qué haberme esperado a mi. Al hombre de su vida. Al padre de sus hijos.  
Al hombre con el quien envejecería. Al hombre con el cual haría todas las cosas. Ella era mía y solo mía. Quien la tocara era hombre muerto. O desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.  
Pero eso se lo reclamaría más tarde.  
Empece a salir y entrar en ella. Cada vez más rápido. Con una mano empece a chupar una de sus senos y con la otra mano lo pellizque. Y luego cambie. Ella gemía y gemía. Hasta qué sentí que sus paredes se hacían más estrechas; eso significaba que iba llegar al orgasmo antes que yo, así que la ayude a llegar al orgasmo moviendo mis dedos con su clítoris y masejeandolo hasta que llego al orgasmo y yo dejes de unas embestidas caí rendido al lado de ella.  
-Eres el mejor Edward. Te amo.-dijo y me dio un beso con el cual te dice todo.  
-Yo también te amo.  
Así caímos rendidos al sueño.

Cuando el sol empezó a dar en mi rostro, busque a Bella en la cama pero no la encontré. (Tal vez se arrepintió de esto y se fue a casa de Alice). Después de ir al sanitario a lavarme mi dientes y mis neceseres, busque a Bella en la sala y en todos lados pero nunca se me ocurrió buscarla en la cocina.  
Allí fue en donde la encontré cocinando el desayuno para los 2. La abrazo por la cintura, me di cuenta de que traía mi camisa y sus pequeñas bragas de encaje.  
Cuando sirvió el desayuno, comimos en silencio con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Terminamos y lavamos los trastes juntos, jugando con el agua y jabón.  
Nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá y así nos quedamos por no se: horas, minutos o segundos. No lo se. La empece a besar con mucho amor que le tenía y le hice la pregunta que me había pasado por mi cabeza.  
-¿Con quien perdiste tu virginidad, Bella?-pregunte con un poco de enojo.  
-Pues... Como explicarte.. Fue con... -empezó a titubear con cada palabra que decía.  
-Ya dijo de una vez. Espere tanto tiempo pensando que eras virgen cuando no lo eras. -me pare del sofá e hice una reflexión sobre lo que le dije ayer cuando hicimos el amor- Por eso frunciste el ceño cuando te dije que lo haría con delicadeza, ¿VERDAD BELLA? Respóndeme- le grite.  
-Si ya había perdido mi virginidad con Mikel Newton, un chico del instituto, con el cual estaba en una fiesta y tome un poco de más y paso pero después ya no tuve una relación, hasta que apareciste tu y ya.-respondió con un tono muy frío.  
-Perdón Bella. Actúe por miento a que me dejarás por alguien más joven y que fuera en tu universidad. Por favor no me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti. Perdóname.  
-Sabes que Edward ya me voy a mi casa. Mañana te llamo.  
Y se fue a la habitación a sacar su ropa. Mientras que yo me quebrada en sofá pensando que era un estúpido haberle reclamado algo tan natural.  
Cuando acabó de vestirse se fue en un taxi, no me dejo llevarla a su casa. Era tan estúpido. El más estúpido de todos.  
Sólo esperó que ella me perdone mañana en la tarde.  
Y no piense en dejarme por que eso sería una mala idea.  
Podría secuestrarla y podríamos vivir en una casa que compre en el bosque con nuestro pequeño hijo que se estaría formando en su vientre . Bella al hacerme padre sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sólo esperare unos meses más y la haré oficialmente mi esposa ante todos para que sepan que ella era solo mía.

Al día siguiente me quede en casa esperando la llamada de Bella pero nunca me marco al celular o al teléfono de la casa. Le devolví las llamadas pero no me contestaba. Estaba muy desesperado pero no me atreví a ir a su casa. Haría que ella viviera a mi.  
Al día siguiente me fui al trabajo y ella se fue a la universidad con Alice.  
Después de todo el día de trabajo con mi padre me fui directo a casa para ver si tenía llamadas de Bella pero nada. Ni en mi celular.  
Finalmente llame a una florería para enviarle un par de Ramos de rosas con una pequeña nota:  
"Perdóname Bella fui un estúpido. No te debí haber gritado por una tontería.  
Estos días han sido un infierno sin ti por favor llámame o envíame un mensaje.  
Sólo te pido que no me dejes, mi amor.  
Siempre tuyo E. C."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV  
Perdóname  
No había hablado con Edward después de que me reclamo mi virginidad. Ni siquiera el era virgen y no le reclamé nada.  
En fin, después de ese día me fui de su casa y llegue a la de Alice, a llorar a su hombro, ya que debí haberle dicho esto desde antes pero no le dije y por eso me reclamo. Pero Alice me dijo que Edward estaba mal por que Jasper no le reclamo nada y al contrario. Pero aún así lo amaba con todo mi corazón.  
No le hablé en los siguientes días para que reflexionara un poco sobre su estúpida reclamación. Cada día me enviaba un ramo de flores con una pequeña, pero especial nota:  
"Perdóname Bella fui un estúpido. No te debí haberte gritado por una tontería.  
Estos días han sido un infierno sin ti por favor llámame o envíame un mensaje.  
Sólo te pido que no me dejes, mi amor.  
Siempre tuyo E. C."  
Cada vez me decía cosas maravillosas y los Ramos más lindos que había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía que perdonarlo pronto.  
Había pasado una semana y todavía no lo perdonaba por que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, por ejemplo: tareas, cuentas, y la visita de Jacob.  
Jacob nos aviso que podía venir un fin de semana a visitarnos, ya en La Push era bastante aburrido sin mi. Cuando llego el viernes, Alice y yo estábamos acomodando un poco la casa para que se viera presentable, según dijo Alice. Mientras yo hacia la cena, tomaron el timbre. Alice no podía abrir por que se estaba arreglando, así que fui yo a abrir. Suponía que era Jake, no esperábamos a alguien más. Me encamine hacia la puerta y prepare mi discurso para Jake, como :  
Jake, cuanto tiempo sin verte. O, Jake, también te he extrañado.  
Cuando abrí, le dije:  
-Que bueno que estés aquí Jake.-Diablos. Diablos. Diablos-Edward...¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-. Rayos. Traía un ramo de rosas. Pensara que estoy con alguien más. Y tal vez el venía a perderme perdón. (Basta Bella. Estas histérica.)  
-¿Quien es Jake, Bella? -pregunto con un poco de enojo, furia y curiosidad. Yo no conteste. Fue Jacob.  
-Soy yo.-dijo con firmeza.  
Mil veces diablos. (Tenías que llegar ahora Jacob. ¿Por qué no estas aquí Alice?). Que haces cuando más te necesito. De la nada apareció Alice. Gracias dios.  
-Hola, Jacob. Hola Edward.-como nadie respondía nada, prosiguió.-  
Pasa Jacob. Te estábamos esperando. Los dejamos solos.-y se fue con Jacob al sala.  
No sabía que decir. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. El silencio era incómodo. Y aparte esté no era un lugar para platicar sobre esto.  
-¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? -pregunte con un cierto miedo.  
Me condujo hacia su auto y condujo a un lugar desconocido para mi.  
El silencio era muy incómodo. Me preguntaría que estaría pensando.  
Tal vez que lo engaño con Jacob. O Edward pensaría en dejarme.  
Me moriría si Edward me dejara.  
EPOV  
Nos dirigíamos a un restaurante cercano a su casa.  
No podía creer que ella estuviera esperando a ese tal Jake como lo llamo en la entrada. ¿Quien era? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenía maletas? Intentaba quedarse en la casa de Alice. Con ellas dos solas.  
¿Tal vez Bella me engaño con el mientras nosotros no nos hablamos?  
Y si... ¿Bella ya se acostó con el? Ella solo es mía no la puede tocar; solo yo. Ni siquiera por accidente.  
Pero ¿Y si Bella perdió su virginidad con el y no el tal Mikel Newton?  
¿Me mentiría Bella?  
Tantas preguntas sin respuesta o conclusión que me hagan llegar a la respuesta.  
Estacione el carro en frente del restaurante. Le abrí la puerta a Bella. Y le di las llaves al valet parking.  
Nos adentramos al restaurante y pedimos una mesa aislada de las demás. Después de que nos sentamos, pedimos nuestra comida. Nos quedamos mirando como si fuera nuestra primer cita. Tenía tantas cosas que reclamarle a Bella, pero tenía miedo a que me dejara por las cosas que le dijera. Le dije lo que primero se me vino a la mente:  
-Perdóname Bella. Me salí de control. En verdad no quise gritarte. Lo lamento tanto. Pero por favor no me dejes, me moriría si me dejases.-sonó muy convincente mi declaración.  
-Edward... Esto es raro. No ¿Quieres saber quien es Jacob? Y ¿Porqué traía una maleta? También ¿Lo de las llamadas no contestadas ni los mensajes?-me pregunto.  
Quería saber todo. Porque no contestaba mis llamadas. Que hacia Jacob ahí. Pero primero necesitaba que me perdonara.  
-Si quiero saber, pero necesito que me perdones. Yo te amo. No me dejes por Jacob o por alguien más.-rogué para que me perdonara.  
El mesero nos trajo nuestra comida, pero me di cuenta de se estaba quedando mirando a MI BELLA. Cuando me miro lo fulmine con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran...  
Bella no me dio su respuesta. Acabamos de comer y nada de respuesta. Pague la cuenta y salimos sal carro en donde ya estaba. Abrí la puerta de Bella y fui directo a asiento del piloto y arranque.  
Mientras iba manejando, ella contestaba un mensaje de su celular. Desearía saber quien era. Era frustrante. En este instante desearía saber que estaba pensando.  
El silencio era un poco menos incómodo. Ninguno de los dos hablo haya que estacione enfrente de su casa. Me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. (Que me perdone, que me perdone, que me perdone...)  
-Dada las circunstancias. Te perdono Edward, pero estarás a prueba. Nos vemos mañana.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa.  
-TE AMO BELLA. GRACIAS.-grite cuando cerró la puerta.  
Me fui directo a mi casa con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Cuando llegue sonó el teléfono. De seguro era Bella. Conteste:  
-Hola. Te amo mucho-dije.  
-Yo también te quiero y mucho, hijo-contesto mi madre, Esme.  
Me decepcione pensando que era Bella.  
-No esperabas que me marcarás mamá. Pensé que era Bella.  
-Sólo te quería decir que habrá una cena en la casa.-hizo una pausa.-Espero que traigas Bella.  
-Eso espero.  
-¿Andan bien las cosas por allá?-pregunto con un cierto interés.  
-Claro mamá.-mentí  
-Esta bien si no me quieres contar. Pero desahogarse no esta mal, Edward.-me regalo.  
-Nos vemos en tu cena mamá. Ya es tarde. Te quiero.-y colgué.  
Como quisiera que todo estuviera mejor. Como cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. O en nuestras primeras citas.  
Me acosté en mi cama aspirando el olor de Bella pero se esfumó.  
Con ella en mi mente me dormí.

muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y sus reviews. Se los agradezco mucho. Besos


End file.
